My way or the highway
by theramita
Summary: Clara is taken to be interrogated, leaving Robin Hood and the 12th Doctor alone in a dungeon to escape. Robin will do anything to make The Doctor do the escape his way. Pointless Smut AU. MxM, Don't like, don't read. Based upon 08x03 Robot of Sherwood.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and am not making any money from this fanfiction. All copy rights to the people who own them. Based upon 08x03 Robot of Sherwood.**

_Summary: Clara is taken to be interrogated leaving Robin and the 12__th__ Doctor alone in a dungeon to escape. Robin will do anything to make the Doctor do the escape his way. Pointless Sm_u_t. MxM. Don__'t like, Don't read.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A low rhythmic dripping echoed through the dark dungeon as two men lay shackled to a post near each other.<p>

"We must retrieve Clara." Robin Hood demanded as he pulled against the chains that bound him, hard enough to bruise skin.

"I will." The Doctor said emphasizing his own worth. "As soon as I come up with a plan..." he looked around at the empty walls, wishing he had his sonic screwdriver.

"A plan." Robin laughed over exaggeratedly "I shall come up with the plan, Doctor" Robin began to pull harder against his chains in a frantic manner.

"That's not going to work, it's forged from-" The Doctor's voice cut off as Robin pulled a hand loose from his chains.

"Ah ha!" Robin laughed wiggling his free hand in the doctors face "Ha ha ha" A goofy grin spread across Robin's face as he attempted to get up, forgetting that he was still partially attached to The Doctor.

"Hey laughing boy, stop that" The Doctor pulled hard on the chains, dragging Robin back to the floor. "You aren't going anywhere until you free me" The Doctor stared intensely, as Robin's smile began to grow even more outrageous.

"Moan." Robin exclaimed as an idea jumped into his brain "like twelve ghouls have ahold of your gut, we shall get the guards attention and I will bludgeon him, freeing you with his keys!" Robin laughed again.

The Doctor laughed, a foreign sound even to himself.

"I found this nothing to jest about" Robin exclaimed "is there something I'm lacking"

The Doctor shrugged, might as well tell him. He wasn't even real. "They call me Twelve. Twelfth of my name so to speak. Newly twelve I would say." he sighed as he felt the years catch up to him.

"That's all good and well Doctor Twelve but you must catch that guard's attention!" Robin insisted, pulling on the chains attached to The Doctor "or we are never getting out of here, and Clara will die!"

"I don't moan!" The Doctor insisted "you moan, it's your plan!" The Doctor spit in anger, why was this fake telling him what to do.

"It would not be believable" Robin laughed louder than he intended "you are old and frail. You must do it."

"I won't do it, you can't make me!" The Doctor said in a childish whine. He might be over a thousand years old but that didn't stop him from acting like a teenager at times.

Silence fell as the wheels in Robin's head began to spin, he was going to get The Doctor to moan, his plan was going to work, and HE was going to save Clara. A devilish smile began to spread across Robin's face. Scooting closer to The Doctor he lowered his voice ever so slightly "is there nothing I could do" Robin said in a daring tone "to make you moan?"

"Of course not." The Doctor said looking away from the intense look on Robin's face.

Robin's hands confidently reached for the Doctor's pants, unbuttoning them with a smile. The Doctor's hands instinctively reached down in defensive action, only to have them stopped by the still attached cuffs.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor screeched attempting to move away only to find nowhere to retreat to.

"I shall make you moan Doctor, just you wait" Robin smiled, pulling The Doctor's pants down to reveal a pair of silk red boxers. "Red." Robin laughed "I always preferred green myself"

"I don't think you should do that" The Doctor said between clenched teeth "really not your best idea"

"I don't see anything wrong" Robin said stroking The Doctor over his silk boxers switching between hard and soft strokes.

The Doctor took a deep inhale of breath as he began to feel his body react to the tingling sensation. "You don't know…" he began, but was cut off when Robin began to squeeze the head of his penis ever so slightly.

"I know," Robin said as he continued to stroke, feeling precum wet the man's underwear. "That you enjoying this Doctor, all you have to do is moan for me" licking his lips, Robin pulled the Doctors' erect penis out of the hole in his boxers. "Oh" Robin exclaimed "Now I know why they call you twelve." laughing again before dipping his head down to take the tip of the Doctor's penis into his mouth

"Robin. I-" The Doctor struggled to speak as his mind began to go crazy. Every lick, every touch, made his mind shoot to a thousand different images and facts. Worlds burning, planets being born, he could see all of it in his mind…and it felt heavenly.

"That's it, Doctor" Robin chuckled. "A little louder..." he purred as he began to move up and down The Doctor's shaft with his tongue. The taste of him was so pure, it made Robin want to taste more, making him greedy.

Without second thought Twelve began to thrust into Robin's mouth, wanting to see more, wanting to feel more. "Robin, please" The Doctor begged as he continued to thrust harder, seeing stars in all their glory, seeing his home.

That was all Robin needed to hear. He began to move his tongue and mouth quickly, attempting to take all of him into his mouth, only to gag on the sensation. The Doctor was so close; Robin could feel that but that only made him more excited. He could feel his own body react to the knowledge.

The Doctor began to speak chopped Gallifreyan in almost whispers. It almost sounded like cursing to Robin's ear which just made him more excited, he could feel his own precum dripping down his penis as he began to suck more enthusiastically. Getting short quick moans from The Doctor. "Louder Doctor, you need to be louder."

The swirls of Robin's tongue mimicked the swirls of the universe. The Doctor could see the beauty of it all and knew the truth of it. The overwhelming feeling on his senses sent him over the edge. He could feel all the muscles in his body tighten moments before he spilled out into Robin's mouth. The overwhelming feeling made him release an uncontrolled moan from his lips. Robin had gotten his way.

Robin drank all of him as it spilled into his mouth, nothing in his life had made him as happy as hearing that moan escape The Doctor's lips. Triumph!

The Doctor closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations shooting around his neural receptors. So focused on the color he saw, he did not hear the approaching guard. A second later he could feel Robin go limp on his body, The Doctor's eyes shot open to see the guard standing above them, mallet in hand, Robin was passed out on the floor. The Doctor pulled against the chains in protest a moment before the mallet came down upon his head as well.


End file.
